wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vincenzo
Vincenzo is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Vincenzo's skill is low, having a level of 176+. In Table Tennis, he is a Pro. His level is 1136+ (the 3rd Pro Class student in the 1100s). His skill in Basketball is decent at 506+ and he usually plays with Hiroshi and Asami (the 1st 500s player). In Cycling, Vincenzo '''is your Coach, giving advice to you during the race. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Vincenzo is a Standard Mii. Trivia * Since Vincenzo '''is the Cycling Coach, you can never race against him in Cycling, either in Road Race or in VS. Same goes with James because he is the referee. * '''Vincenzo is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. * His Japanese name is Vonchenzo. * You can earn his badge by making 5 edits on Male Miis articles, but on My Miis wiki, you can earn his badge by making 1 edit on a Male CPU Mii article. * His name in Italian means conquering. * Vincenzo appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery VincenzoDACotQR.JPG|Vincenzo's QR Code Vincenzo Table Tennis.jpg|Vincenzo playing Table Tennis VincenzoCycling.png|Vincenzo giving advice in Cycling L1000611.jpg|Vincenzo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 20180210_072900.jpg|Vincenzo and his teammates Asami and Hiroshi in Basketball 2018-02-11 (1).png|Vincenzo in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (16).png|Vincenzo about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (35).png|Vincenzo giving more helpful advice in Cycling IMG_0613.jpg|A happy Vincenzo DSC01921.JPG|Vincenzo in Swordplay Speed Slice Badge-7-1.png|Vincenzo's badge 2018-07-24 (7).png|Vincenzo in Basketball at High Noon IMG_0445.JPG 2018-10-08 (113).png 2018-10-08 (14).png Mia, Nick, and Vincenzo participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shouta, Vincenzo, and Chris participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Shouta, and Chris participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Vincenzo giving advice in Cycling.png 2- Standard.jpg Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Haru, Vincenzo, and Nick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Vincenzo participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas with Hayley as the referee in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Sota, Abe, and Vincenzo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Sota, Abe, and Vincenzo participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Chris, and Hiroshi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Chris, and Hiroshi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Chris, and Vincenzo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png 2018-11-03 (6).png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Vincenzo participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Vincenzo and Anna participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Maria, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Hiromasa as the referee in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (52).png 2018-11-26 (65).png 2018-11-27 (37).png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Ian, and Vincenzo participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Vincenzo, and Ian participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Ian, Siobhan, and Vincenzo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ian, Siobhan, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ian, Siobhan, and Vincenzo participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Vincenzo in Bowling.JPG Vincenzo wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png File:IMG_1539.jpg|Vincenzo waving IMG 1697.jpg Category:Male Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Cycling Advisor Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Green Males Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:One-time Pro Category:8 Letters Category:Sunglasses Category:Miis which don't play Cycling Category:Miis who love green Category:Adults Category:Unknown Nationality